The Tears of a Demon
by Hidetada
Summary: Haku's and his twin brother Sanosuke had a great life until his father found out about their bloodline. After taking the blame for the murder of his parents Sanosuke was severely punished. Now eight years later he discovers that they did something more to


**I don't own Naruto…. I only have five dollars and thirty-two cents and I do not want to lose them because of legal issues. What? What is it? I owe you five dollars I borrowed for lunch a year ago? Okay so I have thirty-two cents and I do not…. What is it? (Is my little brother) What a quarter for candy? Your gonna tell mom that it was me who broke it… Damn! So I have thirty-two minus twenty-five is…. Oh just read the story…. (While I do the math) **

**Chapter 1 **

**The mission **

He tossed and turned violently, sweating and murmuring words with fear. Their screams filled his head. _"NO!" _he screamed as he awoke and stared at his hands, searching for something that was not there. He had small hands, strong but small just like him. He opened them slowly; on the palm of each had he had a gruesome scar. It formed the Japanese kanji for demon. As soon he saw the scar he closed his hands and stood up hastily. He soon fell back down on the floor. He gave it another try, this time getting up slowly. He walked towards the door and slid it open; when he was going to close it he stared at his room blankly.

It was a relatively small room. All it had was his bed in the middle of the floor. There were no windows; no furniture of any kind, there was just this certain emptiness. But he liked it like that. The simplicity of his room was warming and it gave it serene atmosphere. He finally slid the door closed and walked through a small hall and out of his house. Several feet away from his house was his uncle's. It was enormous. In fact it use to be a shrine where a whole clan of monks lived. But his uncle claimed that the place was empty when he found it. However he knew that his uncle was the kind of man that would kill the monks just to have a place to stay. However this didn't bother the boy, for he was a person that had been around death and murder.

It was a very strange day. Cloudy, yet the sun still shone overhead. There was a cold breeze but still the heat made sweat beads fall from his forehead. He walked on, still half asleep. He heard a small cough behind him. He turned and found his uncle standing before him. He was a very slim man. He wore a red robe with black pants. He had long dark hair that was braided at the back and a red mask that concealed most of his face. Only his mischievous smile and his beady yellow eyes could be seen through said mask.

"Sanosuke, I have a job for you. Your target is the daughter of the Samurai Lord Kyo-Sama," said he as he took out a small map and pointed where she lived. Sanosuke seemed disturbed by the location.

"That's near home, or what is left of home," said he slowly as he stared at nothing in particular.

"If you leave now you can get there by sundown," said he as he handed him a backpack.

Sanosuke took the bag, got dressed for battle and dashed towards the forest. After a long day of running he stopped before the gates of the Samurai Village. Just as his uncle predicted it was already dark when he got there. With a swift jump and a little help with his kunai he managed to get atop a tree near the gate. There was a torch near the gate; its soft light revealed that it was only protected by one man wielding a lance. He was asleep, using his weapon to support the weight of his body. He jumped from the tree and landed on the unwary guard. They both fell down, immediately Sanosuke's hand went over his mouth. Using the kunai that was still on his hand he slit his prey's throat.

He dislodged the lance and use it to jumped over the wooden wall. He quickly ran towards the shadows and slowly proceeded to the largest building of the village. Using two buildings that were close together he jumped from wall to wall until he was atop one of the buildings. Unlike the gate this building had no light and it was impossible to see the guards. He tightened his grip on the handle of the kunai and with his other hand began forming hand seals. "Shiryoku no Jutsu!" he whispered. His yellow eyes suddenly glowed with a red light and his eyesight became as clear as if the sun blazed overhead; a sun that only shone its light for Sanosuke.

With his enhance eyesight; Sanosuke could see that only two guards protected the entrance to Kyo-Sama's castle. However these men were alert, one had two katana around his belt and the other had a bow and arrows around his shoulders. The former stood still in front of the steel doors that lead inside the castle and the latter would patrol, moving around from the right side of the castle all the way to the front. Sanosuke jumped from the rooftops, occasionally using his kunai to help himself up, until he was near the side of the castle. From his new positions he hid in the shadows, waiting for the archer to walk near his position. He passed him from below; Sanosuke knew that now was the time to strike. He dropped from his position and landed on his feet without making any noise. He dashed towards the archer; jumped, landed on his shoulders and in a quick move he killed him with the kunai.

"Now for the other one," he whispered as he walked softly towards the end of the wall. Upon reaching the end, he hugged the wall and carefully spied his prey. He dug into his bag, which was now tied around his waist, and took out a metal ball that was about the size of his fist. Then, he backed away from the wall, and ran towards it at full speed. He kicked it and lunged towards his previous location. Once he was on the roof, he pressed the ball and hurled it near the guard. As soon as it made contact with the floor the ball started separating itself into smaller balls, while they rolled in various directions, the noise they made sounded like the footsteps of many men.

"Who's there?" shouted the startled samurai as he drew his katana and sliced blindly at the nothingness in front of him. Sanosuke dropped himself to the floor and towards the man, his footsteps concealed with the noise from the balls. He snuck behind the man, grabbed him by the hair and pulled him down; once his back was parallel to the floor he gutted him with the kunai. Afterwards, he kicked his legs and continued pulling him down until he was on the floor and Sanosuke on top of him. Once on top, he finished the job with his kunai and proceeded into the castle.

Inside he ran as fast as he could, avoiding as many fights as possible. He managed to get into the second story unnoticed. Unfortunately he still had one more floor to go. He kept running dashing past the unwary guards as he made his way into the third floor. He was almost there, when he accidentally knocked a table. The vase on the table fell and shattered, the noise echoed through the empty castle and the guards' footsteps could be heard from afar. In his rushed he opened the first door he found and slid it close carefully. He gasped for air softly, trying not to make more unnecessary noises.

Finally after catching his breath he looked around the rather large room. His jutsu was starting to wear off and the darkness was returning to his eyesight. But still he could make out a girl with a slender frame sleeping before him and a wooden door at the very end of the room. "_What an incredible luck," _he said to himself. He approached the girl and brought his kunai to his eyelevel. He noticed that the knife's blade was already dull from the blood of his previous victims. He slid it back into a small holder that was tied around his right ankle and took out a small sword, called a wakizashi, from his bag. He gripped it tightly; he stared at the girl and for some reason unknown to him he hesitated and lingered his eyes over her face.

The jutsu was almost non-existent; still he could make out several details of her face. She had a beautiful face; she was an angel sleeping before him. He touched her face with his free hand; with a quick glimpse at his black glove he snapped right back into reality. He raised the wakizashi over his head and plunged it down. He stopped. He couldn't do it.

"Take my life now."

Startled by the girl's request, Sanosuke walked back a few paces. The jutsu had expired and now there was only darkness. Suddenly the door behind him burst opened and the guards came in. He jumped over her bed and towards the door he had seen before. With a powerful kick it tumbled down. It led to a small balcony; He dug his right hand into a black square box that was tied on his other arm. He slid the hand out of the box; they had a metal claw over them. He finished strapping the claw over his glove and jumped over the balcony.

If he had lingered on that balcony any longer he would have been caught. The guards all stared down incredulous, trying to find him in the strange darkness that brought the night. The rushed of the wind sent shivers throughout his body, but he struggled against it and focused. He had jumped towards a two-story building that was directly in front of the balcony. He stretched his right hand as far as he could, until it came in contact with the railing of the building. His body crashed against the wall. He gasped for air, but before he could relax the railing gave out and he fell. He recovered and once more struck the wall with his claw. Luckily he was still just able to reach the ceiling with his other hand. He bit the strap of the claw off and pulled himself up.

He made out of the village using the rooftops. Once outside he ran and ran though the darkness. He heard the wind rustled through the leaves of the trees and figured he was deep within a forest. He tripped with an unseen object and crashed into the muddy floor. He tried to get back up but his arms gave and he fell into a deep slumber.

As Sanosuke slept the darkness of the forest shattered. On his mind there was only peace and tranquility. This night he slept with a smile on his face as he remembered many things.

_Long ago, in his hometown, Sanosuke once was a happy boy. He never was quite normal, but still he enjoyed himself. It was a beautiful day. The blue sky had cotton like clouds painted all over. Sitting near the hot spring was seven-year-old Sanosuke. He had short black hair that was cut unevenly; he had cut it himself with is kunai the day before after getting tired it getting in the way. He had his feet in the warm water as he focused on maintaining a water ball he had formed using said water. _

_"Brother?" called a boy that looked just like Sanosuke. They were identical, except that he had short hair, while this boy had long hair that fell freely just over the nape of his neck. The other difference was that while both boys had yellowish eyes, the boy's eyes were big and filled with tenderness and innocence, while Sanosuke's eyes were small and somewhat colder. _

_"What is it, Haku?" _

_"What are you doing? Let's play!" _

_"I'm trying to control this ball of water," said he as he formed the ball once more. _

_"Brother, but mom said--" _

_"That's why you won't tell her, kay?" _

_ The boy nodded; his expression changed from his big wide smile to a disappointed frown. He turned, staring at the ground as he dragged his feet sadly. With a sly smile on his face, Sanosuke sent the ball flying towards Haku, drenching him completely. He faced his brother, who was laughing so hard that he was clenching his gut with both hands. He looked rather mad, and then he smiled and sent a water ball twice as big as the one his brother made and soaked him. They spent hours sending water balls back and forth until Sanosuke stared with great fear towards the road. _

_"Sano?" asked Haku as he looked towards where his brother was staring. There on the snowy road, was their father frozen as he stared at his sons confused. On the floor were several vegetables and fruits he had bought. He darted towards their house, running as fast as he could with an expression that caused great fear to the twins. _

_ They ran after him, trying to catch up to him. They screamed for him to stop, but it was useless. He had outrun them. When they arrived at their house they saw everything trashed. They ran through the small house quickly calling out to their mother. They stopped in a small room that led towards the backyard. The boys froze as they saw the body of their mother on the floor, blood flowing out of it. A few feet away was their father holding a bloody sword. _

_ Haku ran towards his father, tears falling from his eyes. Sano rushed over to his mom and hugged her; he then noticed a single tear on her cheek. Sano heard his brother struggling and noticed his father trying to kill him. He got up to help, but before he took one step forward, he noticed the sword coming out of his father's back. The body fell down and revealed a scared Haku covered in blood. _

_"What have I done, brother?" _

_ Before Sano could console his brother a call came from the front of the house. It seemed that someone had called on the Ninja that guarded the village. _

_"Run; Run, Haku!" said Sano trying to keep his voice down. The boy hesitated, but then he did as he was told and ran. Just after he left the Ninja entered the house and found Sano standing near the bodies of his dead parents, covered in blood. _

_"Where is your brother?" asked the ninja, whom he recognized as one of his father's friends. _

_"He's not here. He's been playing near the river all day!" _

_"Are you responsible for this?" he asked. Sano just stared at the bodies of his parents. He wanted to cry but he knew it was of no use. Then with a quick blow from the ninja he fell unconscious. _

"Are you okay?" asked a small voice.

Sanosuke groaned and shifted his body before opening his eyes. Looking directly at him was the girl from the night before. In the light of the day he could see that she had long brown hair and aquamarine eyes. He continued staring at her without moving, blinking or even caring to answer her question.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" said he stubbornly as he got up swiftly and walked away. He felt strange. He knew he could kill her now; that he _**should **_kill her now, but he couldn't.

"Aren't you gonna kill me?"

"Why do you desire death so much?" asked Sanosuke angrily as he turned and faced her. Since she was walking close behind him they bumped into each other. Her soft hands went to his face. They stopped in his forehead where terrible scar began. She traced it down his left eye, across his cheek and all the way down to his chin where it ended. He was blushing; he had closed his eyes stubbornly and pushed her away.

"My name is Naeraga."

He just turned once more and walked south towards his uncle's house. "You're very rude!" she screamed as she ran after him. He stopped when he reached a shallow river that he had to cross. He dropped his bag, took out his sandals and dipped his feet in the cold water. He heard Naeraga gasping for air behind him.

"Sanosuke. My name is Sanosuke."

She kicked her sandals off and sat next to Sanosuke. He looked at her once more. She wore a blue kimono with a purple bow at the back, her long hair was not tied and her aquamarine eyes were kind and pure just like Haku's. They remained silent for some minutes, relaxing as the cold current passed through their feet.

"It's not that I wish to die. I just don't want people to suffer because of me. One of our neighboring villages and also biggest threat has accepted our peace treaty as long as I wed the lord's boy from said place. We sent our spies and they said that he is a ruthless man that had two wives and they are both death. They were murdered, they can't prove or won't prove that it was him; but we believe it to be so. Besides one should marry someone they love," she whispered as she rested her head on his shoulders. He instinctively wrapped his arms around her and stared blankly as his surroundings.

They fell asleep in each other's arms unwary of the devious plot forming around them. The day fell and night came. Once again it was a very dark night. Sanosuke woke up when he heard footsteps around them. He immediately woke Naeraga up and told her to be careful. He searched his waist for his bag, but it was not there; it was then he remembered he had taken it off. He began forming the signs for a jutsu but was interrupted when he heard something being fired. He searched frantically and panicked when he saw what seem like a huge net like thing fly towards him. Naeraga pushed him out of the way and she was caught instead. Suddenly the net fell and was dragged quickly out of the forest.

"Sano!"

"Nae! Come back!"

Sano ran towards her but was intercepted by two ninja's that stood is his way. His anger was growing out of control and the current of the river was flowing faster. Suddenly, a huge water lance shot from the river and pierced one of the ninja. The other one ran towards him, as soon as he stepped on the puddle of water from the lance, Sanosuke raised his arms towards the sky. In response, an array of ice needles were shot from the puddle, through the ninja's body and into the night sky.

He brought his hands left, towards the river, pulled them back towards him and continued around his back. From the river a decent amount of water imitated his movement and formed a ring around his body that flowed constantly. He clenched his teeth, formed his hands into fist and stomped towards the forest. After running several feet he stopped. He didn't have his enhance eyesight but he knew he was surrounded. Though he could not see them, he could feel them.

One approached him from behind. He turned and pushed his hands towards his direction. The ring formed a solid cylindrical object that flew towards the man, pushing him down towards the ground and crushing him to death. Afterwards the ring assumed its original position. They all ran towards him at the same time. He put his hands in front of him, one on top of the other. He pulled them away and stretched them as far as he could. The water ring solidified and extended itself quickly slicing all the ninja in half and bringing some of the trees down.

He continued running deep into the forest, calling out the girl's name. As he ran he stopped when he saw two red dots staring at him from afar. He couldn't quite make out what they were, but for some reason, he couldn't stop staring. Everything around him became a blur. He began shaking with fear, he collapse and landed on his knees. Screams filled his head; suddenly he realized they were his own and the surrounding around him banished.

_"Grandpa," called out the scared seven-year old Sanosuke. _

_"Grandfather? You are not my grandson you are a murderer. You killed my beautiful daughter." _

_ Suddenly he called two nearby men and ordered them to tie the boy's hands with a metal chain and to raise him up. The old man put on a thick leather glove. He crouched down in front of a fireplace and picked up a kunai, whose tip was buried under burning coal. The tip of the small knife was so hot that it was completely red. _

_"Spin him," he said to the guards. They spun him violently and stopped when the old man ordered them to, his back facing the old man. He gave them another order and they stripped the boy naked. The old man approached him and stuck the tip of the scorching knife into the boy's soft skin. He ran the knife through his back until he formed the kanji for murderer on his back. The boy screamed in pain but he did not shed a single tear. _

_"Release him and hold his hands out!" The guards did as they were told. The boy whimpered and looked away as the tip sunk into his flesh once more. He screamed, this time louder than before. He stared at his palm; written on both were the words demon. He raised his eyesight and met his grandfather's eyes. "Why do you not cry? Why are you looking at me like that? You think you're tough?" With a swift slash the knife cut from his forehead, through his left eye and towards his chin. _

A thunderous growl filled the memories and the images shattered. He got up hastily as searched for the red dots. He was shaking with anger. His yellowish eyes glowed with a strange blue light. He raised his arms to the sky violently and from the river, which was several feet away, a huge tidal wave formed and ravaged through the forest. When the wave approached him, it opened a small hole and passed right through him without touching him. It continued its destructive path, but he fell exhausted, into a deep slumber once more.

**There you have it… Chapter One! Enjoy and please review! **

** Kudos,**

** Hidetada**


End file.
